BATALLA DE TITANES
by BuTTrFLieS CuLLeN
Summary: bella llega de londres a vivir con su primo jasper, hay conoce a su mejor amigo edward cullen, hay se enfrasca en una batalla con el, el por seducirla y ella por demostrarle que con ella no puede, quien ganara esta batalla?
1. Chapter 1

**BATALLA DE TITANES**

"la llegada"

Bella POV

Ok hoy es mi ultimo día en Londres y si, me siento emocionada y feliz, no, no es que Inglaterra me desagrade es un lugar maravilloso, he vivido 8 meses aquí sola…y si este el motivo por el que me marcho, he vivido mis últimos 3 años sola, de un lugar a otro de un país a otro...

Esta vez voy para estados unidos, a vivir con mi primo Jasper una de las personas más geniales del mundo, sobra decir que es mi primo favorito. Mañana empieza mi nueva vida y tengo un buen presentimiento, nueva universidad, nuevo hogar, estar al lado de una persona que te ame y te proteja.

Eso me suena como a un pedacito de cielo. Un lugar donde podré empezar desde cero, donde tratare de olvidar.

Pasajeros, última llamada para abordar el vuelo 806 con destino directo Atlanta - comunicó una asistente de vuelo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Aborde pensando en llagar rápido pues ya quería ver a mi primo y hablar con mi familia.

EDWARD POV

No lo podía creer yo levantado a las 8:30 de la mañana y limpiando un apartamento que no era mío… como adiaba tener que deberle favores a Jasper, es mi mejor amigo, mas que un amigo es como mi hermano, nos conocemos hace 4 años.

- Vamos Jasper ¿Me dices por que hago esto? - le dije apagando la aspiradora

- Por que hoy llega mi prima y no puede ver esta jungla que llamamos apartamento - respondió dándome un plumero para sacudir

- Si, si, lo que digas. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por que estoy yo aquí?

- Acuérdate del favorcito de hace una semana con Jessica, a mi no se me olvida, te lo recuerdo…

- Vale vale, soy un hombre de palabra y te dije que pagaría el favor - y con esto comencé a limpiar la sala.

Hoy llega la famosa y adorada prima de Jasper, Bella a la que no ve hace mas de 4 años, es escritora y muy conocida por haber publicado ya 4 libros a sus 17 años, la verdad nunca he leído sus libros, todos son de fantasía o historias de amor, eso dice Jasper, me la imagino: la típica niña mimada y nerd con ínfulas de grandeza, aunque eso no me importa, por que para mi es sola una chica mas a la cual tendré que tratar por ser la consentida de Jasper

Bueno Jazz y al fin de cuentas no me has dicho lo esencial ¿Befa esta buena? - dije para molestarlo sabiendo que no le gusta que le cambie el nombre a su amada primita

–BELLA, IDIOTA, BELLA y ni se te ocurra poner los ojos en ella, no es como todas esas descerebradas que te persiguen, ella es especial –dijo dándome una mirada de advertencia.

– Oye, oye, quien te viera y no te conociera diría que estas enamorado jajaja. Te escucha chuky… ok me retracto, te escucha Alice y te mata - dije viéndole la cara de homicida

-Mira donde vuelvas a llamar a mi novia chuky…- no termino mi sentencia gracias al timbre, hum¡¡¡ salvado por la campana.

Corrió hasta la puerta escondiendo en el camino el plumero y la aspiradora, acomodando todo a su paso, me dirigí al balcón para darles un poco de intimidad _¡gasparin el fantasma feliz¡ _escuche a los pocos segundos después que Jasper abrió la puerta y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, Emmett se morirá cuando se entere del sobre nombre de Jasper.

–shhh¡¡¡ bella no me llames así! Pero como estas de grande ¿que paso con la niña de la familia?

– mmm bueno ¿te vas a quedar hay o me vas a dar un gran abrazo y me vas a invitar a seguir? A donde fueron tus modales?- no pude evitar voltear para ver a la dueña de aquella voz tan suave y dulce, pero solo pude ver la espalda de jasper

-hoo¡ bella como me alegro de verte te quiero princesita-dijo con una voz llena de emociones…por dios si que adoraba a esta niña solo lo oigo así con mi hermana Alice

-jazz yo te quiero mas y no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar cerca de ti – seme hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando se le quebró la voz al pronunciar la ultima frase, con sola escucharla hablar sabia del amor de ella hacia jasper

- bella preciosa no llores-dijo separándose de ella y secando un par de lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Al darse vuelta pude verle con total claridad, su rostro es hermoso casi angelical, sus ojos me dejaron estático por lo profundos, sus labios de un precioso color rojo sangre y un cabello probablemente el mas hermoso que halla visto, largo y en capas que caían rebelde por su perfecto rostro llegando hasta el final de su espalda, con un color maravilloso color café oscuro y ni hablar de su cuerpo, delgado y con curvas perfectas piernas bien torneadas con todos su atributos bien distribuidos es simplemente hermosa y creo que eso palabra se queda corta.

BELLA POV

No pude evitar contener las lagrimas cuando escuche a jazz, con eso solo comprobé con que desespero extraño a mi familia, su amor y cariño. Después de tanto tiempo viviendo sola y solo viéndole por periodos de tiempos tan cortos que me parecían segundos o escuchándoles por teléfono, al tener en mis brazos a jazz quise abrasar a mamá, papá y mi hermano.

A papa y mama no les veo desde hace 7 meses que fueron a Londres por negocios y a mi lindo y querido hermanito no le veo desde hace ya casi 3 años, pues esta en Tokio, trabaja en su primer empresa de motos, su gran sueño desde que tenia 12 años, y esto no le deja tiempo.

Hablamos casi a diario pero esto no compensa la falta que me hace -hoo¡ bella preciosa no llores- me dijo Jasper secando mis la grimas y tratando de calmarme un poco.

Entramos en el apartamento el cual estaba supremamente limpio, cosa rara en jazz que es muy desordenado, el apartamento tenia un decoración muy minimalista y moderna, bastante grande con un gran balcón con vista a la ciudad, al ver el balcón pude ver a la criatura mas perfecta que algún día halla visto. un hombre alto, con sus ojos de color dorado intensos, impresionantes, con pestañas largas y sus cabellos bronce con un aspecto relajado y despeinado que le daba una apariencia espectacular, sus labios perfectos, rojos y gruesos ahora torcidos en una endemoniadamente hermosa sonrisa. Su cuerpo… simplemente te quedas sin palabras, sin aire. Al notar que me quedaba viéndole Jasper lo presento

-mmm bella, este es mi amigo Edward – el se acerco lentamente como en cámara lenta con la mano en su pelo despeinándolo y sonriendo mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. !!! Ho por el amor de todo lo lindo y hermoso en el mundo, ¿podía ser mas perfecto? parece sacado de un cuanto de hadas ¡¡¡ se acerco hasta mi, tomo una de mis manos y dio un pequeño beso en ella

- un gusto conocerte, Edward cullen-dijo con una vos aterciopelada, segura, maravillosa ¡BELLA RESPIRA CONCENTRATE ES SOLO UN CHICO¡ gritaba mi conciencia

–Bella, el gusto es mío-dije no queriendo decir lo ultimo

–No, te aseguro, el gusto es todo mío-dijo con una riza que casi me hace soltar un suspiro-RING¡¡ RING¡¡-me alerto mi celular dando una llamada a mi cordura, tome fuerzas sonreí y me disculpe como si nada para contentar

– lo siento –dije tomando mi celular del bolcillo trasero de mis jeans y saliendo del apartamento suspire y conteste.

Tuve una pequeña charla con mi mama, asegurándole que llegue bien, contándole como me fue en el vuelo, que ya estaba con Jasper y que les extrañaba profundamente, prometiéndole que llamaría pronto y mandándole besos a papa, me despedí.

EDWARD POV

Cuando Bella salió, di un suspiro, me había dejado deslumbrado con su sonrisa, simplemente es hermosa, Jasper debió de haberlo notado por que volteo a verme con curiosidad

-¿Que paso, te dejo bobo querido ed?-dijo con tono de burla en la voz

-que te digo tu prima es espectacular me la imagine de mil maneras pero no así hermano

-hey hey ni sete ocurra Edward, ella esta fuera de ser tu siguiente victima ella no ¡ recuerda nunca te meterás con la hermana de tu amig…(el no meterte con la hermana de tu mejor amigo es una "regla "no escrita entre amigos y Jasper al ser hijo único, bella vendría siendo su hermana) -se quedo callado al ver la gran estupidez que había dicho, el es el novio de mi hermana

-ok pero esto es diferente no sabes la frágil y vulnerable que puede ser y tu solo las quieres para divertirte con ellas, no lo soportaría otra vez …-dijo otra vez? Ya la han herido?

-Tranquilo hermano ella es importante para ti, no le haría nada malo

– No le vas hacer nada bueno o malo, Edward simplemente mantén tu distancia

- Haber Jasper creo que ella puede cuidarse solita, ¿no ha vivido casi toda su adolescencia sola?

-por lo mismo, ya no esta sola, esta conmigo ahora y voy a cuidarla de cualquier daño y eso te incluye –dijo en un tono serio y protector que me dejo frio, esta bien entendí el mensaje ella es especial. En ese momento entro en la habitación, caminando muy segura, con su mirada en la mía, con una expresión sensual en su rostro, se acerco a Jasper, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Nunca tuve envidia en mi vida me considero una persona afortunada tengo todo lo que quiero y la mayoría de las chicas en la universidad me coquetean y me persiguen, pero como desee ser quien la abrasara y recibiera ese beso, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

-mmm gracias pero y eso por que?-dijo Jasper algo confundido

- Departe de mama, y que llames a papa para la charla de "la responsabilidad" en fin tu sabes.

– me lo esperaba lo llamare en la noche, pero ahora ven te nuestro tu cuarto-la dirigió a la habitación al frente de la sala.

BELLA POV.

Al entrar al apartamento me encontré con la mirada de Edward, una mirada que me era muy familiar, a pesar de no haberla visto nunca en su rostro, pero lastimosamente sabia que significaba…

Pero me jure a mi misma jamás volver a dejarme atrapar, por personas que solo viven jugando con los demás, solo para su distracción, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de las personas. Por que sabia que el es una de ellos? Pues eso es lo que me dice su sonrisa de suficiencia y esa mira evaluadora, pero también me juro que cada vez que estuviera es mis manos lo pondría en su lugar. Ellos los culpables de mi cambio, por que dulce, frágil e ingenua bella de hace tres años ya no esta y a este juego pueden jugar dos.

Le sostuve la mirada muy segura, me acerque a jasper lo abrase y bese su mejilla, esta bien estaba actuando un poco, jasper se veía confundido por mi inesperado comportamiento. - Emm gracias pero y eso por que?-me pregunto Ho Ho bella piensa rápido, eso solo lo hice para impresionar a Edward y darle a entender que no era el único que podía ser sexy cuando quería pero no esperaba la reacción de jasper - de parte de mama- fue lo único que se me ocurrió- haa que por favor llames a papa para la charla de tu ya sabes "la responsabilidad"- dije cambiado rápido de tema -si ya me lo esperaba, lo llamare por la noche, pero ahora ven te nuestro tu cuarto.

El cuarto era genial de dorado en colores blanco y plata, con una gran cama tamaño King, un balcón con plantas y una espectacular vista a la cuidad, con un baño precioso enchapado en coles neutros, había una gran estantería de madera para mis libros, una pequeña mesita de moche una muy linda lámpara para leer, un escritorio blanco con bordes plateados para mi laptop y un gran pero gran closet

-Woo¡¡¡ es precioso¡¡ pero confiesa quien lo decoro, por que esta no es una de tus habilidades –dije sorprendida de tal obra de arte.

-si, fue Alice

-tu novia, cuando nos presentas la quiero conocer.

-Que te parece si almorzamos los 4 hoy

-perfecto- dije de verdad tenia curiosidad de conocer, a la chica que le robo el corazón a jasper

-ok la llamare, ahora te dejamos para que te instales, me imagino que quieres ducharte, nos vemos al rato. Estaremos en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo.

Ambos salieron de la que es ahora mi nueva habitación, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendía por mi rostro, no se por que, pero tenia una bueno corazonada.

**Hola niñas y niños, este es un finc que cree junto con ayuda de mis amigas, TeFa Cullen y Adita Cullen, espero que les guste y porfa, dejen reviews, pronto subire el siguiente capitulo, gozen este y dejenme saber sus opiniones, los quiero. **

**Alejita Cullen Masen (gemela cullen )**


	2. Chapter 2

**BATALLA DE TITANES **

"**La cena"**

**Bella POV**

Salí del baño relajada y fresca, me dedique a buscar que atuendo usaría para la cena, nunca he sido una chica que muera por ir de compras, es mas, si tengo prendas con que vestirme es por mi madre René, siempre me envía ropa desde cualquier sitio en el que se encuentre, ella dice que debo vestirme a la moda. Queriendo dar una buena impresión, elegí un vestido sencillo pero hermoso, de color blanco, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, con una cinta de decoración finalizado el busto, acentuándolo un poco, de color dorado, con unas sandalias no muy altas, no queriendo terminar en urgencias que el restaurante, cepille y alise mi cabello antes de salir de la habitación. En cuanto entre a la sala las miradas de ambos hombres se posaron en mí.

lista, como nueva – dije al ver a Jasper y a Edward.

No pude evitar notar como Edward me evaluaba con la mirada, me sonreía como si me aprobara, idiota, con que facilidad me irritaba este sujeto.

Bella te ves muy hermosa – dijo Jasper, mi primo como siempre tan lindo.

Bueno ¿vamos ya? Tengo hambre.

Tus deseos son ordenes princesa – agrego Edward con esa típica sonrisa torcida tan propia de el.

Aja, lo que tu días, pero vamos ya – dije tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no seguirle el jueguito, al decir eso escuche que Jazz soltaba risitas, y edward lo miraba con el seño fruncido.

Al llegar al estacionamiento nos detuvimos en frente de dos autos, uno era un flamante Volvo plateado y el otro era un hermoso Mercedes negro.

¿Quién conduce? – pregunto jazz

adelante, vete con Bella en tu auto – cuanto deseaba que el volvo fuera de jazz – yo voy en el mió, después de salir del restaurante voy para el apartamento – dijo Edward tomando dirección hacia el volvo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante se nos acerco una chica que se perdía en los ojos de mi primito, al voltear a ver a jazz, supe de inmediato que aquella joven era Alice, jazz la miraba con un profundo amor, ternura y adoración, ella se volteo hacia mi y se arrojo a mis brazos.

Bella por fin estas aquí, casi no llegas!! – dijo con sus brazos estrangulando mi cuello.

hola alice, me alegra conocerte, pero si no me sueltas no durare mucho, pero con vida… - tenia demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

hoo! Lo siento – dijo – solo estoy emocionada, no veía la hora que llegaras.

Tomo mi mano y me llevo, técnicamente corriendo dentro del restaurante, sentándome a su lado.

Alice, sabes que la cafeína te hace mal – Bromeo Edward tomando asiento a mi otro lado.

porque no nos haces un favor a todos y te callas Edward - contesto Alice dedicándole una furibunda mirada.

Alice es una persona genial, un poco hiperactiva, sumamente dulce y en mi opinión un poco demente, pero eso la hace única. En el transcurso de la cena hablamos de todo un poco, de la universidad, de las carreras que cada uno tomamos, Alice estudia diseño de modas, Edward medicina, Jasper historia y yo, bueno, literatura inglesa y redacción.

Edward y Alice al ser hermanos comparten apartamento; y hablando de Edward me empezaba a poner nerviosa, cada vez que me miraba curvaba sus labios formando esa perturbadora sonrisa torcida, eso y sus ojos dorados, los cuales al parecer no quería desprender de mi, me tenían cohibida, necesite toda mi energía para ignorar eso y pretender que no me daba cuenta, pero juro, por lo mas sagrado juro, que corrió su silla hasta quedar muy cerca de mi, me respiraba en la nuca, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel, con eso perdí toda la concentración que podía tener, me gire para preguntarle con la mirada que pretendía, pero simplemente me sonrió seductoramente y no se aparto ni un milímetro, con la ultima reserva de lucidez que conservaba y a la vez me permitía no cometer una estupidez, y en un acto caníbal devorármele esos hermoso labios rojos que me pedían a gritos que los besara.

ya regreso, voy al baño – dije en un susurro, pretendiendo que no se notara lo débil de mi voz, pero al parecer no fue así.

Bella, te ves nerviosa… ¿te pasa algo? – dijo Edward con un deje de arrogancia y humor.

¿te parece? Mmm no veo porque, no hay nada en este lugar que pueda ponerme nerviosa, ya regreso – dije con mas seguridad de la que creía posible. ¡Dios! Con esta no me quedo, en juego largo hay desquite, y yo tendré el mió "querido Edward"…

**EDWARD POV**

No pude controlar la expresión de mi rostro, lo admito, me dolió, ninguna chica me había ignorado y subestimado de tal forma, sin embargo en mis planes no esta que ella sea la primera y al final caerá como todas…

hay jazz… con cada minuto que pasa quiero mas a Bella, mira como dejo de mudo a nuestro Ed – dijo la enana que se supone, es mi hermana – haber, hace cuanto no te esforzabas tanto y todo para nada, por fin te topaste con una chica inteligente, la horma de tus zapatos.

ya veo que bells se sabe cuidar muy bien solita, ahora eres tu el que me preocupa, no te vallas a deprimir, cuando tu ego muera en manos de Bells – dijo Jasper. Solo le faltaba soltar la risa.

Eso ya lo veremos – esa chica no iba lograr escapar.

Vale, tu veras lo que haces, te deseo suerte, la necesitaras, se lo que te digo – replico Jasper.

Pero, tiempo al tiempo, y a Bella no le doy mucho, puede que si, que no sea una mujer fácil, que tenga un carácter fuerte, pero eso me atrae mas, la hace un reto personal, porque se que dará batalla, sin contar que hacia mucho tiempo no me gustaba una mujer en especial como me gusta Bella ahora, es extraño, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, no puedo apartar mis ojos de su hermoso rostro, estoy pendiente de cada una de sus expresiones, me inquieta, me inquieta estas sensaciones que siento al estar cerca de ella, y solo hay una forma de acabar con esto, cuando pueda tenerla y hacerla mía, dejara de interesarme y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Bella regreso a la mesa, tomo asiento a mi lado, comenzó a platicar con Alice, quería comprar un auto, pues ya pronto iniciarían las clases, y quería llegar a la universidad en su auto.

Alice ¿me acompañarías mañana al concesionario? – le pregunto Bella.

claro!! Pero para comprar un auto debemos ir con una experta, para que nos asesore y nos ayude a escoger el auto perfecto y yo conozco a esa persona.

Si, seria bueno que rose las acompañara, nadie mejor que ella si de autos se trata – agrego Jasper.

Bells, rose te va a encantar, ya veras!!!

¿Quién es rose?

Es la novia de Emmett, el mejor amigo de jazz y de Eddy, Emmett es increíble, lo amaras.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en una agradable charla, pude ver que bella es una persona sumamente inteligente, seria y centrada, con un gusto musical muy similar al mió, algo que me sorprendió, no todos saben apreciar la música clásica, como bandas favoritas, tenemos agunas en común: coolplay, king of lion, the killer, muse y linkin park, de verdad esta niña cada vez me impresiona mas.

Nos retiramos del restaurante, dirigiéndonos hasta el parking.

bueno jazzy, bella y yo nos vamos para el centro comercial, solo chicas, llegamos en la noche.

ok amor, lo que tu digas, pero trata de no traumarla mucho ¿si?

No pude evitar reírme y la expresión en el rostro de Bella no me ayudaba mucho a recuperarme.

¿Qué quieres decir Jasper? – pregunto Bella con una mezcla de duda y temor.

si jasper, explícanos, porque yo tampoco entiendo – la expresión de Alice era de ofensa y dolor.

Nada mi amor, olvídenlo, cuídense y no demoren mucho.

Jasper se despedía de alice con un beso, cuando note que Bella miraba para otro lado, se notaba incomoda, no pude detenerme, me acerque a ella y la sujete de la cintura hasta acercarla a mi cuerpo, me miro sorprendida pero no se aparto de mi ¡bien!

-¿y tu bella no te vas a despedir de mi? –dije acercándome un poco mas

hee, si, esto adiós Edward – dijo pero no se movió, ni se inmuto si quiera, como sino le importara quien la sujetaba, me estaba empezando a frustrar.

Bella no te hagas la difícil, aprovecha, hoy es tu día de suerte, sabes que mueres por besarme – dije tratando sobre manera de esconder mi irritación.

Me miro a los ojos, con expresión calculadora, luego poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al mió, a una velocidad increíblemente lenta, a medida que se acercaba mas y mas se humedecía los labios, los quería probar ya! Pero cuando nuestros labios se rozaban desvió la trayectoria de mi boca hacia mi oído y susurro

- que tu mueras por besarme, no quiere decir que tu tengas la misma suerte… hay edward tu en mi no despiertas ni un mal pensamiento…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"**YO VOY POR BELLA Y YO POR ED "**

**BELLA POV **

Satisfacción, una gran, dulce, hermosa satisfacción, me inundo al ver el rostro del arrogante, ...cullen, cuando lo desprecie, aunque tengo que ser sincera conmigo misma, falto poco para dejarme llevar por su aroma tan adictivo y embriagante, una fragancia dulce muy dulce y a la ves muy varonil, sin contar que sus labios me robaban toda la concentración, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena, todavía no logro eliminar de mi rostro, la sonrisa de victoria y jubilo que me produce recordar la cara de incredibilidad, deseo y ofensa que tenia el pobre, valió oro…

Aun que se, que no dejara la situación así sin mas ni mas, y eso es justamente lo que espero, no desaprovechare oportunidad para bajarle un poquito los humos.

-_no juegues con fuego que te vas a quemar, ¿que te hace pensar que va hacer fácil jugar así con el y salir ilesa al final?_

- no va hacer fácil, no espero que lo sea, es mas lo presiento y acepto, pero tomo el riesgo.- le dije mentalmente a mi a veces entrometida conciencia

_- te presagio malos resultados, admitámoslo, el tipo esta de ensueño, su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, hasta su olor… mmm ñommy ñommy… haaa tengo hambre._

- pues estas adieta y ese platillo tiene mucha grasa y demasiadas calorías

_- ok hay que ser fuertes _

_-y bella, ¿como quieres el auto, tienes ya una idea en mente_?- dijo Alice aparcando el carro ya habíamos llegado a su apartamento

-pues técnicamente no, quiero que sea moderno no muy grande y que sea muy rápido eso es todo lo que pido- le respondí

- que te parece un porsche 911 turbo como el mío, solo que verde limón o no mucho mejor ¡fucsia!!!-dijo dando salticos emocionada- por que dos amarrillos, no, quedaría muy siamés- la mire con cara de, "me estas hablando en serio o saludo a la cámara escandida"

-ok, ok solo era una broma- dijo muerta de la risa- el fucsia esta tan fuera de moda…

Entramos en un gran edificio muy sofisticado y moderno, el apartamento de Edward y Alice que daba en el sexo piso sin muchas ganas de subir gradas tómanos el elevador.

-bueno bella, jazz me estuvo platicando a acerca de que estas empezando otro libro, y acabas de terminar uno cuéntame mas- dijo cuando ya nos encontrábamos dentro del elevador

-pues la verdad es que si, ya tengo mi libro terminado, eso me tiene muy feliz, solo estoy esperando tener un poco de tiempo para organizar los horarios en la universidad, arreglar cosas de publicidad, ya esta editado, solo falta imprimir y que la editorial comience a distribuirlo, de verdad que estoy muy emocionada a un que un poco nerviosa, pues este libro es muy diferente a los ya publicados, es una historia triste, trágica, con sentimientos mas serios, dejando a un lado a fantasía, pues esta basado en la realidad, que es un poco mas dramática y en muchas ocasiones sin un final feliz- Alice me dedico una extraña mirada que no supe interpretar- y el nuevo proyecto, no esta muy adelantado, por ahora solo tengo algunos personajes secundarios, la idea de la trama, pero me falta mucho, los principales, definir mas el esquema, los antagonistas, los demás secundarios en fin me falta mucho, y lo que escribo no me gusta no me satisface, ya me estoy frustrando

-solo tienes que darte un respiro, relájate y diviértete ya veras como esto te ayuda, no te presiones tanto, disfruta estas muy joven por dios!!! Si apenas tienes 17 años, hablas como si tuvieras 40 –dijo mirándome reprobatoriamente

- si, tienes razón, mi madre dice que naci con 35 años y cada año me vuelvo mas madura

-si siempre suelo tenerla, pero tranquila ya estas con nosotros, y nos encargaremos que te comportes como tal-dijo con una enorme sonrisa a lo cual solo pude blanquear los ojos.

Entramos en un apartamento muy hermoso, amplio con diferentes tonalidades de blanco, que equilibraban a la perfección con el tapiscado negro de los muebles, barios cuadros de pinturas abstractas decoraban las paredes, en la gran sala un enorme plasma con todo tipo de aparatos y juegos electrónicos, un balcón con una increíble vista, la cocina moderna e impecable, lindas lámparas decoraban los rincones, fotografías familiares estratégicamente situadas, cuatro puertas, asumí que tres serian cuartos y una el baño de invitados, al extremo sur una chimenea bellísima pero lo que te robaba toda la atención era un increíble piano de cola negro

-Alice tu apartamento es hermoso-dije sinceramente

-gracias me alegra que te guste, mama es diseñadora de interiores, ella y yo decoramos todos los apartamentos, el de jazzy y tuyo, el de emm, el de rose y por supuesto este-dijo feliz

-mis felicitaciones a tu mama, tiene un gusto esquicito- dije mirando hechizada al piano

-¿tocas?- me pregunto

-como pianista me muero de inanición-dije haciendo que se riera- ¿tu si?

- el músico de la familia es Edward- ok esto si me sorprendió

-¿Edward toca?- pregunte un poco escéptica

-si y lo hace maravilloso, adoro oírlo y verlo tocar, se ve tranquilo y lleno de paz

En eso llamaron a la puerta, Alice salió disparada hacia la ella, por la cual ingreso una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, imponente con largas piernas, abdomen plano, cintura estrecha, fácilmente podría ser modelo si lo quisiera, un cabella largo rubio y lacio, cayendo en cascadas por su hombros, formando rizos en las puntas, si rostro igual de hermoso y un tanto intimidante.

-rose ella es bella-dijo Alice presentándonos

-hola bella, soy rosalie llámeme rose-dijo con una sonrisa para después besar mi mejilla

-hola rose un gusto

-ahora ya nos podemos ir-dijo Alice como siempre dando salticos

Creo que sobra decir que entendí a la perfección el comentario de mi primo jasper, que experiencia más… como decirlo haber más ¿intensa?

-_por dios mujer, esa chica esta demente, que persona normal o medianamente normal, compra el 97% de la ropa de cada tienda, compra por casi 8 hora seguidas sin parar, y en cada tienda que entra la llaman por el nombre, hasta los de limpieza la conocían._

_-_ok creo que tienes razón, eso fue un poco raro, pero admitámoslo, si no fuera por que creo haber quedado paralitica de la cintura para abajo diría que la pasamos bien- la dije a la vocecita de me cabeza_._

A decir verdad, la travesía al centro comercial fue hasta divertida, con Alice y rosalie no sabes que esperar y no paras de reírte, ambas son realmente fantásticas y únicas, cada una a su modo, rosalie resulto ser una persona genial, aunque de primera impresión resulta ser un poco intimidante, bueno lo es, pero es una chica, muy inteligente y con la mente un poco retorcida.

Íbamos camino al apartamento, hay deberían estar los chicos, conocería al novio de rose, emmett, también estaría jazz y Edward, no pude evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, de solo recordarlo, buscaría la forma de jugar otro poquito con Edward.

**EDWARD POV**

Humillación, frustración y sed de venganza, era en lo único que podía pensar, bueno no en lo único, no puedo dejar de pensar también en lo aturdido que me dejaron sus labios dios! Jamás pensé que solo con rozarlos me pondría así, dulces, suaves, tersos ¡!!Por dios quiero probar esos labios!!! Y lo hare, aunque ya se que no debo subestimarla, ella es cosa seria, eso lo aprendí hoy, me esperaba otra clase de reacción por su parte, no se, que corriera, gritara, llamara a jasper, que me CORRESPONDIERA, pero no lo que hizo, me tomo por sorpresa, y que hice yo? Si que darme como un total imbécil en estado de shock, muy inteligente Edward, pero en la noche arreglo cuentas contigo Isabella, todo con cabeza fría.

- Edward estas bien?

- por que no he de estarlo jasper?-dije un poco cortante todavía no pasaba el mal trago

-pues la verdad cara de querer cometer homicidio-dijo si, se la estaba pasando en grande

- no te alejas mucho de lo que quiero hacer

-tu empezaste, te lo dije ella no es como todas, aun que tengo que admitir que esperaba que reaccionara de otra forma-de repente su expresión se torno preocupada- veo que, aprendió a cuidarse sola a las malas

-a las malas?

- olvídalo solo estoy divagando, aun que esto va hacer divertido-luego susurro para si mismo - apuesto ha favor de bells

-jasper, bella tiene novio?- me miro alzando una ceja

-¿Por qué?

-curiosidad, ¿lo dejo en Londres?- no se por que me importaba, pero quería saber, sentía una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago nada agradable

-no, no tiene-dijo tajante e irritado

-ok voy a mi apartamento, llama a emm y dile que lo esperamos en tu apartamento por la noche, yo llego antes con las bebidas

-nos vemos hermano-se despidió y salió hacia su carro

Pase gran parte de la tarde, tocando, la música prácticamente se creaba sola, las notas transmitían dulzura, misterio y anhelo.

Y ese par de ojos chocolates no abandonaron mis pensamientos

Llegue al apartamento de jasper y bella, por la noche nos reuniremos todos, para darle la bienvenida a bella, de camino compre, cervezas, tequila y frituras para picar, estaba realmente ansioso no entendía por que

-COMIDA!!!-grito emmett

-emmett parece que no hubieras comido en años- reí emm parecía un niño

- almuerzo, rose, todo verde, hambre-dijo con la boca llana de doritos, sacándonos una carcajada a jazz y a mi

- pediré la pizza las chicas no tarda en llagar-dijo jasper

-y que opinas de bella ed-dijo emmett

-es… interesante-dije sonriendo al recordar la que tengo planeado para ella

-por que esa sonrisa, en que estas pensando?-dijo emmett

-venganza –dijo jazz

-¿QUE? Por que!

- pues la pequeña bells, le dio al ego de nuestro ed su buena tunda

-que te quedo grande Edward-dijo emmett retándome

-tiempo, solo es cosa de tiempo-dije

-bueno y que paso?-dijo emm y jazz le conto todo, desde que llego hasta que salimos del restaurante

- jajaja creo que la amo, ya quiero conocerla- dijo emmett partido de la riza al haber escuchado todo.

-que piensas hacer Edward?-pregunto jasper

-pues no mucho, por hoy, solo pienso de volvérselo

-no creo que puedas, voy por bella

-yo voy por ed, bella cae, tarde o temprano, pero cae por que cae

-ya llagaron-dijo jasper

Y las puertas se abrieron, hay estaba ella, mirándome con picardía y con una sonrisa seductora en sus perfectos labios…

Sera una larga noche tanto para mi como para ella…


End file.
